


Explosive Prelude

by limelightwrites



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cookie Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limelightwrites/pseuds/limelightwrites





	Explosive Prelude

"Sakura, come ONNNN! It's been three HOURS! Let's take a break!" Cherry Cookie's protests were seemingly unheard by her sister as they trudged up a steep hill. Cherry Blossom Cookie (referred to as Sakura by Cherry) had desperately wanted to have a picnic with her dear sister, and had decided on a spot unknown to, according to Cherry, both of them.

"Relax, Cherry. I've prepared us something special on top! It'll be lovely!" Sakura failed to conceal a small squeal of delight, and her sister giggled at the sound.

"You're mighty excited for this... well, I'll take in the surprise when it comes. But I better be able to blow something to bits! That's my sport!" Cherry took out a cherry bomb from behind her cape, and tossed it around casually.

After some more walking, the two made it up the hill to a flat, grassy area. Already, Sakura's pet, Tea Cup, had prepared a sheet for the picnic, and the sun had just started to set, coating everything in a warm, dying glow.

"See? Isn't it beautiful?! I just had to go picnicking now! The view is incredible!" Sakura set down a picnic basket she had been carrying, and opened it, taking out plates and utensils. Cherry joined her, helping with the contents of the basket. She promptly pulled out her Pet, Rocket Firecracker, who had fallen asleep inside the basket.

"Hey!! Rocky, wake up! We're here!" Cherry shook the Pet around, and it woke up, sticking its rather long tongue out and popping like a firecracker in response.

Sakura giggled, and Tea Cup drifted onto the sheet and nuzzled its owner. "Cherry, when the sun sets, we'll watch fireworks! That's the surprise!"

Her sister's eyes lit up at this. "Woah, for real?! I'm bursting with excitement!" Cherry snickered at her own joke.

Soon enough, the sky gradually grew darker, as if someone had slowly painted over it with ink. Despite the darkness, the sisters still enjoyed their picnic with help from the light of the stars.

"When's the fireworks coming?! Let's set them upppp!" Cherry squirmed where she was sitting, dying for the firework show to start.  
"Oh, I've had Tea Cup set them up! They should be going off at any moment..." Sakura picked up a pair of sunglasses she had put in the basket, and put them on. 

Cherry followed suit, and looked around. "I can't see a thing!"

"Don't worry, dear sister... it'll work out."

A sound in the distance caught Sakura's ear, and she turned her head. Cherry followed her gaze. Something purple was flying through the sky. Right at them.

"Ah...? What is that?" Sakura's normal cheery smile was replaced with a confused frown.

"Sakura, that's a really cool firework! How'd you find it?!" Cherry was oblivious to the fact that this purple object wasn't a firework.

"Cherry..." Sakura got up, and stepped away from the sheet. 

"What?! I'm trying to watch the fireworks!"

"Run! The purple thing's going to-"

Before Sakura could finish, the mysterious flying object slams into the side of the hill and explodes, sending waves of purple gas and odd looking Jellies everywhere, and the blast sent her rolling down the hill. She tried to stop before hitting the bottom, but failed.

When she had stopped tumbling, Sakura got up and looked at the now devillishly purple sky. She quaked with fear.

"Oh dear... Cherry was wrong..." She took a deep breath, thinking about her sister, and whether she had gotten out or not. "...some explosions aren't good after all..."


End file.
